magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob
PASSIVA - Escama do Dragão Os ataques básicos de Jacob causam 0 (+2% da vida máxima de Jacob) como dano mágico adicional. Os ataques básicos de Jacob marcam o alvo e aumentam a própria velocidade de ataque dele, aumenta em 10%-50% (de acordo com o nível) por 3.5 segundos. As marcas podem se acumular até 5x, mas somente resetam o tempo de recarga da velocidade de ataque, e não a aumenta. O alvo marcado tem interações adicionais com suas habilidades. R - Avanço Fantasmagórico Jacob se clona em até 3 clones após 0.75 segundos do uso da habilidade. Cada clone pode pular em um inimigo, causando Supressão por 1.5 segundos e causando 111/222/333 (+80% AP) (+120% AD) de dano mágico durante esse período, nos últimos 0.25 segundos, Jacob ainda os leva ao ar por mais 0.5 segundos. Após isso, Jacob se teleporta para onde começou a habilidade com cura equivalente a 25/45/65% de todo dano que ele causou durante esse período. Jacob não pode se mover durante isso e o dano não aplica passiva, mas aplica efeito de contato 3x ao longo do tempo. Q - Garra Dracônica Ao usar, Jacob prepara-se para atacar um alvo ferozmente com sua garra, demorando 0.75/0.75/0.5/0.5/0.25 segundos para atacar. Quando ataca, Jacob causa 10/20/30/40/50 (+80/90/100/110/120% AD/AP) (+1.25% de sua vida máxima) (+2/4/6/8/10% (+1.5% AD como %%%) da vida máxima do alvo) de dano mágico e cura Jacob com 25/45/65/85/105% do dano causado. Essa habilidade aplica sua passiva, e, caso o alvo tenha 5 acúmulos, Jacob se cura com mais 0 (+10/20/30/40/50% AD) de vida e causa +25% de dano adicional na hora do uso. w - Rugido do Dragão Passiva: Jacob aumenta sua própria velocidade de movimento em 20/25/30/35/40% e a velocidade de ataque em 30/50/70/90/110% quando um inimigo próximo está com menos de 50% da vida máxima. Ativa: Aumenta a própria velocidade de ataque em 50/80/110/150/190% por 5 segundos. Durante esse período, os ataques básicos de Jacob o curam em 5/10/15/20/25 (8% AD) de vida adicional. E - Sangue Dracônico Passiva: Seus ataques básicos te curam com 3/5/7/9/11 (2% AD) de vida. A cura triplica nos 3 primeiros ataques básicos lançados em monstros e campeões. Ativa: Jacob morde ferozmente um alvo, causando 100/150/200/250/300 (+120% AD) de dano verdadeiro a monstros e tropas (curando-se com 25% do dano causado) e 15/25/35/45/55 (25% AD) de dano Físico a campeões inimigos (curando-se com 50% do dano causado). Em ambas situações, o alvo mordido tem 15% de lentidão por 3 segundos após o uso. Awakening JACOB É UM EXCELENTE LUTADOR CORPO A CORPO QUE CAUSA MUITO DANO EM POUCO TEMPO, MAS FAZ ESTRAGO EM LUTAS GRANDES POR SUA GRANDE QUANTIDADE DE ROUBO DE VIDA ADICIONAL. JACOB FAZ TANK, POIS JÁ POSSUÍ MT DANO FÍSICO E MÁGICO PARA CAUSAR, E ALGUMAS DE SUAS HABILIDADES CAUSAM DANO DE ACORDO COM SUA PRÓPRIA VIDA MAXÍMA. * IAnimal - Kaiser's Beast Spirit increases Magic Resist. Runes Soulstone Location * Arena Shop (500 Credits for x 5 Soulstones) Strategy *Arena: Mid - Late Game * Although he has lifesteal ablities, he needs serious backup to be an effective killer-tank. *Best with Gearz(to kill enemy's backrow hero as fast as possible), Uther(armor buff and to share incoming damage). (There might be some other combos for him) *Weak against Armor debuff, distractor summons. *Strong against the decks that lack longevity and serious nukers. *Remarkably weak against(even at the equal level) : Ruby, Lufia, Alma, and legendaries other than Gerber and Thanos. (This can be wrong according to the decks and there can be more counter heroes) *After Jacob has been awakened using his ability in battles while on low HP sees a huge increase in lifesteal and will restore him to virtually full health. Trivia * Prior to version 1.1.65.54 Jacob used to be a Werewolf instead of a Dragon. Updates * Aparência e habilidades alteradas na versão 1.1.65.54 * ASSIM FAÇO MINHA JUSTIÇA EM NOME DA MINHA FAMILIA VERASSIDADE VERDADEIRA A MIM ERICK LIONETTI GONGORA, SOBERANIA ALL STRIP JACOB, AMEM. Media Wallpaper Jacob2.jpg Wallpaper Jacob.jpg References * Hero Introduction: Jacob Category:Heroes Category:IAnimal Category:Physical Heroes|} ((ErickLionettiGongora:http://ZackzHerreiroZackzCarolinaHerreira))://exedatabyte)) ((ZackzHerreiroMagicrushheroesHerreiromagicrushheroes://Erk.)) ((ZackzHerreiroErickCafeWolverineBrTibiaLutadesangueSUORArmasMortaischip116221109876543210))... Erk_Lionetti@hotmail.com:DDDDDDDDDD:DDDDDDDDD:DDDDDDD.))))))) (/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.)) ErickLionettiGongoraJoseCarlosGongoraCabelloDeboraJanuciLionettiGabyzinhaeJulieteseus filhos.|}